


Meet the Stark-Rogers

by HatlessHoneybee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Crack-y, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I did my best, M/M, Meet The Robinsons AU, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Tony's son, Team as Family, They're still superheros, guys im an artist and a writer not a scientist, wonky science, wonky time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: Tony is having a rough...well, life. When everything is looking down and his inventions just don't want to work, he feels like quitting. Until Peter Rogers shows up in his lab claiming to be from the future." They're a great bunch. They're all a little lost, and a little broken, and definitely very crazy, but they're ours"





	Meet the Stark-Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I haven't posted in forever and when I finally do it's in a completely new fandom. So this is my fist time posting for the Marvel Fandom and hopefully not my last. I've had this idea stuck in my head to do a Meet the Robinsons type thing forever. So here it is and I seriously hope no one else has done it. I hope you all like it and I hope no one is too out of character.
> 
> Also, I own nothing. All rights go to Marvel and stuff and I don't own Meet the Robinsons either.

_"You're not here to tinker on shit that will never work!_

Howard's hissed words rang in Tony's ears, his hands faltering as he fiddled with the gauntlet. The device was dropped onto the table with less care than usual as Tony scrubbed at his face with his hands, a long groan leaving his lips. He flicked his eyes to the side, reaching out to turn on his phone and check the time. 3:47 AM.

There would be no sleeping tonight, not with the way he was wound up. He should probably be at home or, at the very least, in his dorm. But after the screaming match he had with his dad that afternoon, he couldn't focus on anything but the project currently laying in a disarray on one of the tables in this abandoned basement lab.

Howard was wrong. The suit would work. The arc reactor would work. Just because it was his idea and not Howard's didn't mean the man had to come down on Tony like that. Although, previous experience ( _I.E. his entire life_ ) told hime that there really was no other way for his father to react. Howard wasn't the type of man to share the spotlight. More importantly, he wasn't the type of man to let his son do anything worth while without making sure he took all of the credit for it.

With a huff, Tony picked up the gauntlet again, placing it over his hand and wiggling his fingers. The movements were stiff, but that wasn't his main concern. The real test came with making sure that the repulsor in the palm would actually fire. For that, he needed proper power and that was why the arc reactor was currently sitting four feet away, waiting to be powered up.

_"You're building off of my designs, boy. Don't think you can improve what I've already perfected."_

Tony shook his head, trying to get his father's words out of there. His father was still wrong. Maybe the arc reactor was originally designed by Howard, but Tony was making it better, more compact and efficient. His eyes drifted to the power source, teeth biting at his bottom lip.

"Fuck it," He muttered to himself. Tony Stark was nothing if not bold. He approached the table and grabbed the tiny arc reactor, wiring it up to the gauntlet with efficiency. The repulsor light flickered before staying a steady blue. Tony flexted his fingers one more time before turned the gauntlet away from his face and sticking his palm out towards the wall.

With one deep breath, he fired.

The explosion hit, but with little accuracy and too much strength. Tony was blasted back, his back colliding with a wall and the gauntlet falling apart in his hands. Tiny shards of metal hit the ground just as Tony's backside did.

Once the ringing in his ears stopped and the slight disorientation went away, he was able to focus on the disaster that was this basement lab. The wall across from him had a gaping hole in it and the tiles along the floor were cracked. He thanked whatever contractor that built these walls for making this place sturdy enough that one exploded wall wouldn't mess with the whole structure of the place.

The arc reactor still glowered, but the light was flickering, unsteady. Looking at the floor, the gauntlet was completely destroyed, the surge of power too much for the device. Tony hung his head, feeling like screaming and scrapping the whole project. Jesus, maybe his dad was right.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He cursed, gathering the scraps of the gauntlet in his hand and cradling it to his chest. Blowing out a puff of air, he shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "Piece of shit. Never gonna get this to work."

He lay the scraps on the table next to the arc reactor, resolutely ignoring the little power source. Coffee. Coffee is definitely what he needed right now. With maybe a strong shot of whiskey or three.

Tony scratched at his hair as he trudged from the lab, feeling the weight of his failure on his shoulders like he did with everything. Part of him wanted to give up, scrap the project as ridiculous and move onto something else.

After he took the elevator up from the basement and made his way into one of the many break rooms, he managed to scrounge up a shitty cup of coffee and steal someones muffin that had been left in a fridge.

With the muffin in his belly and some caffiene in him, he tried to shake the feeling of his failure off. It was okay. He would try again. He would improve the gauntlet, make it more durable. The power would have to be filtered, the strength of the blast controlled. This was fine. Stark's didn't do failure. He would fix this.

Tony went back into the elevator, another cup of coffee for the road. He would need it if he planned to keep working all night, as was his usual plan. At least he wouldn't have to go home and deal with his parents or go to his dorm and deal with his infuriating roommate, Hammer.

Upon the opening of the elevator doors, Tony could feel something wasn't right. There was a strange humming in the air, a shifty feeling around him. Coming closer to the lab that he had secretly taken up for himself, he could see lights flashing and pulsing, but it definitely wasn't coming from the arc reactor.

Tony dropped his coffee cup and edged towards the door, hoping to all hell that whatever was in there wasn't going to explode or attack him. "Please, don't be aliens. Please, don't be aliens."

He heard a crash and muffled cursing, prompting Tony to round the corner and come upon the sight of a boy stumbling and sputtering in the middle of the room. There were two strange devices on his arms, the one on the right looking like a strange sort of shooting device, while the one on the left looked like something else entirely. It was metallic, but thin with a touch screen on it, the whole thing looking like some time of futuristic vambrace. Tony would have _loved_ to get a better look at both, but he had bigger problems to deal with right now.

"Uh, yeah, hi," Tony waved his hand at the kid, raising his eyebrows. "This is a secure location. You need level seven clearance. How the hell did you get down here?"

"You're Tony Stark?" The kid asked, his voice slightly high and betraying his age. He looked like he couldn't be out of high school.

"Anthony," He corrected, hating the way it sounded. Yeah, Tony was better, but his mother insisted that he go by Anthony and there were some things he just didn't feel like fighting her on. Of course, if his father had insisted, that would be a different story.

"Doesn't matter," the kid waved the thought away. "Have you seen a grey haired guy in glasses that looks like an older knock-off version of you?"

Tony made a face, looking the kid up and down. He had flopped brown hair and wore a pair of jeans, cuffed with a t-shirt that had a picture of lettuce on it. Clearly he was deranged.

"Look, kid, I don't know what hospital you escaped from-"

The kid groaned and wiped at his face. "I'm not crazy and we don't have time for this! My name is Peter Rogers and I'm from the future. I'm here to stop glasses guy and get you somewhere safe."

"Uh huh," Tony nodded mockingly. "I'm just gonna call security real quick."

"Look, I can prove everything," the kid, Peter, if he was to be believed, implored. He looked frantic, like his date's dad just turned out to be a super-villian. "I just need you to grab your gauntlet scraps, the tiny arc reactor and come with me."

That stopped Tony in his tracks, his eyes narrowed at the twiggy kid in front of him. "How do you know about my arc reactor?"

"I just told you: I'm from the future! And you're super important in the future, especially to me. So you've gotta come with me."

Tony considered. This was 99.9% likely to be a completely fake. The kid was either crazy, pulling a prank, or both. But there was that tiny percent that nagged at him, telling him that maybe this was real. Besides, with the weird tech he had seen and developed, was time travel really so far-fetched?

"Let's say you're telling the truth-"

"I am!"

"-you've gotta have proof."

The kid looked torn between groaning and strangling Tony. Instead, he stepped forward and held out the vambrace on his left arm to Tony. "Look, this is my time machine. My dad made it. There's only two in existence and glasses guy has the other one. We gotta get out of here before he gets here. He would of been here before me, but I'm sure he's having a hard time figuring out how it works. He's not as smart as he thinks he is."

Tony had ignored half of what the kid said, too fascinated with the piece of technology in front of him. He flipped Peter's arm over, running his fingers down the metal. It was light, obviously, made from some kind of material he had never seen. The power source on it almost looked like his arc reactor, just smaller.

"Are you done?" Peter asked, already pulling his arm from Tony's grasp. "We've gotta go."

Peter began scrambling around the lab. There was a backpack that Tony hadn't noticed before on him, but Peter quickly slung it off and began tossing things from around the lab in it, including the ruined gauntlet and the arc reactor. He had just zipped up the pouched when they both heard a strange noise.

It was the same as Tony heard before, the humming and the strange lights. He heard Peter make a small 'uh oh' sound before something was tossed into the room. Tony only had a moment to glance at the small disk before a pulse went out and he was knocked to the floor.

There was a ringing in his ears and his head felt like mush, his eyes struggling to see clearly. A figure entered the room, the description Peter gave fitting the man to a T. He stepped inside and shook his head at Tony on the floor.

"Been a long time since I've seen you like this, Stark," He smirked, walking past Tony, though not without stepping on the genius' fingers.

Tony's coordination was shot. His muscles wouldn't listen to the signals his brain was sending out and when he tried to move his arm it was slow and unsteady. Across the room he could see Peter struggling, valiently trying to get up.

"It was a good effort, kid," the intruder, Glasses-Guy, was looking at Peter. The kid was sending back a glare that wasn't nearly as intimidating as he seemed to think it was. "But you just can't beat me. You're not on my level. Pretty soon, your dad won't be either. Now, where's the arc reactor?"

"Up your ass," Tony managed to grunt out, drawing Glasses-Guy's attention away from Peter. There was no way Tony was gonna let something happen to some kid because a freak wanted his tech. Although, this guy looked crazy familiar.

"Nice, Stark. Classy," Glasses-Guy rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll make you two a deal. You two give up the arc reactor and the gauntlet, the rest of the suit, and I'll let you guys crawl away."

"No way, you cheesy James Bond villain," Peter hissed.

"You sure you wanna say 'no', kid?"

"I'm saying no fucking way. Get lost, Stark wannabe."

"You know, you're a lot like your dad," Glasses-Guy huffed a laugh, crouching down in front of Peter.

"Hey, back off the kid!" Tony shouted, struggling to gain some sort of movement. At this point all he could do was claw at the floor.

"That's definitely a compliment," Peter smirked and made a strange movement with his right hand. Suddenly there was a strange sort of webbing shooting from Peter and wrapping around Glasses-Guy's face.

Peter made it to his hands and knees, crawling across the floor towards Tony, only barely managing to grab his backpack and collapse next to Tony. The kid slung the pack on one shoulder and messily swiped at the vambrace on his arm, movements still tricky. Peter finally managed to get the settings right as he quickly slammed a button and grabbed onto Tony.

The last thing Tony heard was the humming, louder now, and Glasses-Guy cursing up a storm.

**____________________**

There had been a lot of disorientation today, but this was probably the worst. Tony barely had time to open his eyes before he was heaving up that coffee and muffin onto somebody's lawn. His insides were rolling and his head was pounding.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Sorry," he heard the sheepish voice of Peter above him. Tony looked up, seeing the kid rubbing the back of his head and somehow managing to stand upright. The glare Tony sent him made the kid clam up and clear his throat. "Well, the good news is that we escaped Glasses-Guy for now. The bad news is that I kinda paniced when typing in a date and place to bring us too."

"Please tell me we aren't in medieval europe. I don't do tights or the plague," Tony muttered, wiping at his mouth and flipping over to lay on his back.

Peter huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "No. Actually, I kinda brought you home."

"Home?"

"Well, to my home," Peter smiled and reached out a hand to Tony, dragging him up and to his feet. The kid then released his hand and put his arms out in a grand gesture. "Tony Stark, welcome to the future!"

Tony took it all, his mouth dropping slightly at the sigh before him. They were in a mansion of some kind, but it wasn't like anything he had seen. It was sleek and glassy, large windows and reinforced walls. The property was expansive from what Tony could see, lots of trees and some weird looking training ground next to a pool. Around them were high security walls, gates that looked impossible to penetrate and what looked like retinal scanners by them. Tony was pretty sure he saw a weird looked jet out back.

"Oh, my god," Tony breathed, taking it all in. He was stopped abruptly by Peter coming to stand in front of him.

"Hey, how old are you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at the random question. "Nineteen. Why?"

"Cool," Peter breathed out. "No one should recognize you."

"Recognize me?"

Peter seemed to falter, eyes widening. "Uh, you know, 'cause Starks are so famous."

"Right," Tony didn't believe him for half a second.

"Look, the time machine is kinda dead. My dad is still working out the kinks. So the power source only allows for a couple trips. I gotta let it recharge. In the meantime, you can work on the arc reactor and the gauntlet."

"You want me to work on the arc reactor?"

"Duh," Peter fixed him with an 'are you kidding me' look. "That's kinda why I came to grab you. Glasses-Guy can't get his hands on your arc reactor. You have to be the one to fix it and _you_ have to be the one to release it. So I need you to get it working so I can take you back to your own time and everything can go according to plan."

"According to plan?"

"Can't say. The whole messing up time thing. For now, I want you to stay right here. I need to go get something," Peter said as he grabbed Tony and manuevered him behind one of the trees. "There. Stay here and stay out of the sight of the cameras."

"What cameras?" Tony didn't recall seeing any around.

"They're everywhere," Peter said conspiratorially. He then jogged off towards the mansion, entering through the garage and disappearing. Tony was left waiting for a little under ten minutes before Peter returned, a baseball cap and a sweater in hand. "Here, put these on."

"This is your best disguise? Weak, kid." Tony mocked as he tugged on the sweater, zipping it up before pulling on the baseball cap.

"I mean, with the hair covered and without the facial hair, you look pretty different."

"Facial hair?"

"Yeah, a proud achievement for you." Peter rolled his eyes, as if it was some sort of inside joke. "Plus, you wear glasses in the future."

"Do we know eachother well in the future?" Tony got the feeling that this kid knew more about him than he did. It was weird, but also kind of nice. Besides, Peter had already said that Tony was important to him. Tony hoped that future him was important to Peter for a different reason than being famous.

"You could say that," Peter shrugged, grabbing Tony's arm and dragging him along. "Come on. We gotta get going. I'm hoping that Glasses-Guy won't find us here."

"You're security looks pretty impressive. How would he get in?"

"Well, he managed to get in to steal the second time machine." Peter muttered. Tony detected a hint of guilt in his voice, and he wondered if Peter was maybe more involved than he was saying. He didn't have time to ask as Peter had now pushed him in through the garage and was shoving him into an elevator. The elevator began moving without having to be prompted, taking them up.

When they moved through the halls, Peter peered around corners and slunk around like some cheesy spy in a 60s movie. Behind him, Tony stood with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. Still, he went where Peter told him, finally arriving in front of a metal door.

Peter leaned in and let a retinal scan be taken, the door sliding open afterwards. Peter slipped inside, dragging Tony along behind him.

It was like a wet dream. Tony had never seen a lab equipped with such amazing tech. It was like something from a really accurate sci-fi novel and he almost fainted on the spot, rushing about to look it all over.

"This place should be safe. My dad is out of town for a conference thing. Won't be back until tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Peter meandered over to a station and took off the time vambrace. Tony watched as the kid stepped away to a strange part of the wall, placing his hand on it. Soon, another retinal scan emerged from the wall, which Peter used, only to have a small keypad emerge after. Peter put in the the cod and watched as a false wall slid away, revealing a hidden space. Pete pulled out what looked like a mini arc reactor and went back to the time vambrace, the wall returning to normal behind him.

"What's with the art in here?" Tony asked, noticing a few paintings on the walls.

Pete looked up from where he was plugging the mini reactor into the Time vambrace. "Oh, my Pops is an artist. It's how my folks met."

"They're not bad," Tony muttered.

"Okay, now that that's sorted, you should get to work on the arc reactor," Peter said, sliding off his backpack and dropping it next to Tony. The genius was glad. He hated having things handed to him. Although, thinking on it now, Pete hadn't handed anything to him, almost like he knew.

"Are you nuts, kid?" Tony scoffed. "You want me to work on that thing when I have all this amazing shit in front of me? Nope! I gotta get a look at all this. I mean, was that a mini arc reactor you had in that safe? And what the hell kind of metal is that over there?"

"No!" Peter scrambled over to Tony, grabbing him by his shoulders. "You can't go poking around in this stuff. The time continuum, dude! You just gotta fix your own designs and then I have to take you back."

"Look, kid, the gauntlet-"

"Peter," a voice echoed in the room, seemingly coming from the walls. "Your father would like to speak with you."

"What the hell is that? Is that an AI?" Tony could have died, eyes wandering up to the cieling.

"Yeah, that's JARVIS. My dad's first model. He's made a couple since then. Now, I have to go talk to my pops or he'll come to get me. You stay here and fix the arc reactor and gauntlet!" Peter was out the door before Tony could protest.

**______________________________**

"Fuck, this is never gonna work," Tony groaned as he struggled to gauge the power going from the arc reactor to the gauntlet. Peter had been gone over half an hour and Tony was absorbed with his gauntlet once again. With a few of the tools in this high tech lab, he was able to put the gauntlet back together with ease. It was now a matter of figuring out how to work it without blowing everything up. He just needed some moderation.

"If I may suggest, young sir," the voice of JARVIS startled Tony. "Perhaps a cup of coffee or a green smoothie would help. It seems to be the preferred method of coping when Sir has a hard time with work."

"You know what, JARVIS, I'm totally gonna take you up on that. Anything is better than this."

"If you would please return to the elevator, I will guide you to the kitchen."

Tony left the lab, his gauntlet and arc reactor laying on the table. He managed to get back to the elevator by himself and was unsurprised when it began moving on it's own. He figured that JARVIS must run this entire mansion.

The doors open and Tony watched as an eoverhead light turned green, a trail of green lights appearing after it. He followed the lights around a few corners until he came upon the kitchen. It wasn't hard to get around after that, making the coffee and getting the ingredients for a smoothie. As far as kitchen appliences went, they weren't that different in the future.

He was right in the middle of making a cup of coffee when something hit him in the back of the neck. Tony grumbled and reached back, pulling a toy arrow off the back of his neck. What the hell?

"Who are you and why are you using my special coffee?" Tony heard the voice, but there was no one else in the room. It was completely empty.

"You don't sound like JARVIS," Tony spoke to the room, still flicking his eyes about.

"That's because I'm not. My name is Clint and you are using my coffee, prepare to die," the last bit was said with an exaggerated accent right before another toy arrow hit Tony on the side of the head.

"What the fuck?" His head swiveled about, looking for his attacker.

"Above the fridge," the voice told him, causing Tony to swivel towards the fridge. Sure enough, there was a vent above it, the grate off and a blonde man inside of it. A toy bow rested in his hands and there was a determined look on his face. "Now that we've seen eachother, put down the coffee and state your business."

"Okay, Robin Hood," the nickname caused a look to flash over the guy, Clint's, face before he scoffed. "Chill out. My name is Anthony and I'm a friend of Peter's."

"Anthony, huh? Friend of Peter's, huh?" Clint scrambled back inside the vent, leaving Tony wondering what the hell just happened. He heard some strange noises, a muffled curse and then a grate fell to the floor to the left of Tony, followed by Clint also falling to the floor. Tony definitely did not shriek like a girl. Nope. "So what are you doing here, Anthony? And where is Peter?"

"He went to talk to his dad," Tony answered, taking a step back from this circus act. What the hell was up with this guy.

"I'm gonna assume you meant Steve since Tony's out of town. Regardless, friend or not, you can't just come into people's houses and drink their special coffee. This has one of the highest caffiene contents in the world. Too much could kill you."

"I think I'll manage," Tony deadpanned, bringing the cup of coffee to his lips only to have it snatched away.

"Well I won't have another death on my hands," Clint poured the coffee back in the pot and shook his head.

"Another?"

"I've said too much."

"Clint!" A deep voice snapped, causing them both to turn towards the door. A muscular man stood in the doorway, dark hair to his shoulders and his left arm replaced with a robotic one that Tony would have loved to get his hands on.

"Yes, honey?" Clint smiled innocently at the newcomer.

"JARVIS told me you were harrassing one of Pete's friends," He came into the room now, stopping just before Clint and giving the man a light slap to the back of his head. "Knock it off."

"I was saving his life!" Clint protested, gesturing to the coffee maker.

The cyborg man turned to Tony, completely ignoring the archer. "Sorry about my husband. He doesn't have an off-switch. You're Pete's friend?"

"Yeah, Anthony," Tony nodded, allowing his eyes to drift towards the arm for a moment. It was so rude, but he was never the most polite. With tech like that attatched to the dude's shoulder, how could anyone expect him to resist? The future was wild.

"Right," the man nodded like it all made sense now. "Well, I'm Bucky. You already met my husband, Clint. We're Peter's uncles. His pops, Steve is kind of my brother."

"You live here, too?"

"The whole family does. We're not too great seperate. But together we make a pretty good bunch."

"Bunch of assholes," Clint nodded along. "You wanna meet 'em all?"

"No that's-"

It was too late. Clint was already shouting, "Hey, JARVIS, call everyone to the kitchen!"

"Right away, Mister Barton," the AI answered.

"Jesus, Clint," Bucky rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to his face. He seemed to be permanantly exasperated by his husband.

"You know, I've actually gotta go fine Peter," Tony tried to make his escape, but when he got to the door, he collided with the wall. Or he thought it was the wall until he looked up into the beaming face of a huge man.

"HELLO!" his voice boomed and Tony took a step back. The guy was built like an oak tree with blonde hair past his shoulders and a strange accent. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a grey t-shirt that really should be a size bigger than it was. "You are young Peter's friend? The voice in the ceiling informed me!"

"Uh," Tony took a step back. "Yeah, that's me. And who are you? Shakespear in the park?"

His laughter was even louder than his voice and it startled Tony into taking another step back. Before he could get too far away a large hand clapped onto his shoulder. "I enjoy you! My name is Thor!"

"Move, you great oaf!" A voice hissed from behind Thor as a lean, black haired man struggled to slip past the giant blonde and into the kitchen. Thor stepped aside, the man stumbling in and straightening up, wiping the immaculate black suit he wore off. His hair was just as long as Thor's only it was loose and slightly greasy. "I cannot believe that ridiculous contraption summoned me in here for this."

"Do not mind him!" Thor looked over at the angry man before returning his attention to Tony. "That is my brother, Loki. He is always like that. Take no offense!"

"It's hard to offend me," Tony said off-handedly, overwhelmed by all the people he was meeting.

"Excuse me," a polite voice entered the fray and Thor stepped completely out of the doorway, taking Tony with him. A tame looking man with greying curls and a purple button-up was now shuffling in.

"My apologies, friend Bruce!" Thor said as the made entered fully.

"It's fine, Thor. I was just wondering why JARVIS called me in," the man assured, a slight smile on his face.

"We're meeting Pete's new friend," Clint chimed in, coming to where the group had gathered, though Bucky stayed back by the counter. He threw an arm around Tony's shoulders and dragged him away from Thor. "This is Anthony. Doesn't he look so nice and familiar?"

"Oh, for hel's sake," Loki rolled his eyes, walking away from the group and going into the kitchen to grab his tea.

"Oh," Bruce was looking at Tony with wide eye's. "Oh no."

Okay, it was entirely possible that these people were recognizing him. Peter had said that he was still pretty famous in the future. He only hoped that they would play along. It seemed for the most part that they were.

"I do not understand," Thor shook his head, peering first at Tony then at the rest of the group.

"Nevermind," Clint brushed it off. "So, _Anthony_ , this is Bruce. He's another of Pete's uncles. He and Tony go way back. He's one of us now."

"None of us are quite sure if that's a group we all want to belong to," a feminine voice entered the mix. Tony turned his head to find two new figures, a beautiful red-headed woman clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top, and a dark skinned man in a green shirt with a much friendlier face. The woman approached her arms crossed and her head tilted, a slight smirk playing at her lips. "Anthony. My name is Natasha."

"Petey's only aunt," Clint supplied. "She and Steve have been friends for a long time. That's actually how I met Bucky and everyone. Through her."

"This is my husband, Sam." She gestured to the dark skinned man she brought in with her. Her eyes never left Tony and it made him a little weary. He felt like she was unraveling all of his secrets just by looking at him. "So you're Peter's...friend?"

"It's nice to meet somenoe that isn't Ned, Michelle, or that psycho Wade," Sam supplied, grinning at Tony with amusement in his eyes. What was up with these people?

"Yes and I was actually wondering where Peter was," Tony really needed to get out of here. "I actually needed to head home soon."

"Please, stay for dinner," Natasha offered with a slight gleam in her eyes. The rest of the room was quick to agree, save for Loki who made another scoffing sound.

"I really couldn't," Tony shook his head.

"What the shit?" Tony snapped his head to see Peter in the doorway, along with a very muscular and extremely hot guy. Tony would have spent more time oogling the guy if it wasn't for the look of pure panic on Peter's face.

"Peter, language!" the guy scolded.

"Sorry, Pops," Peter managed to mumble through his shock at seeing his entire family surround Tony.

"Steve," Natasha turned to the new man. "This is Peter's friend, Anthony. Anthony, this is one of Peter's fathers, Steve."

"Oh," Steve nodded before a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh! You know, it's very nice to meet you, Anthony. If you'll excuse me, I have to make a quick call."

"That's cool, I need to talk to Anthony anyways," Peter was quick to leap forward and latch onto Tony, having to practically pry him away from Clint's grip. Tony was sure he saw Peter kicked at Clint's shin to let him go, only to have Clint mutter 'you are being so rude right now'.

Tony was swept away from the whirlwind that Peter called a family and quicly shoved into another room. He didn't even have time to figure out where they were before Peter had his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes slight panic.

"Okay, who have you met and what have you learned?" the kid asked in his most serious tone.

Tony sighed and took of his baseball cap to run a hand through his hair. "Okay, Bucky and Clint are your uncles and they're also married. Clint met everyone through Natasha who is old friends with your dad, Steve. Bucky and Steve are brothers. Sam is Married to Natasha who's your aunt which makes Sam your uncle. Thor and Loki are brothers, I don't know who they're related to-"

"Neither do we. Go on."

"Bruce and your dad Tony are old friends. Steve is also married to your dad and I'm pretty sure they adopted you unless the future has _really_ changed some things. What does your dad look like?"

Peter pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. "Robert Downey Jr. Now, has anyone figured out you're from the past?"

"Oh, no, they're definitely suspicious."

"Oh, I am so dead," Peter hung his head. "Okay, we can fix this. I'll take you back to the lab, you fix the gauntlet, then I'll take you home."

"Yeah, or, you could let me hang around and check out some of this tech."

"What?" Pete sputtered, already shaking his head vigarously. "No way! My dad is coming back tomorrow and if he finds you here I am fifty shades of dead! My pops is already suspicious, but he's less likely to ground me into eternity and more likely to just give me his disappointed face."

Tony couldn't help but think of what his dad would do if he was in this sort of situation. Honestly, Peter's parents sounded a whole lot nicer. In fact, his whole family was nice, despite being certifiably insane.

"Oh, come on!" Tony groaned. "You're lab is equipped like a super-hero's lab! You're uncle has a robot arm! You can't expect me to just walk away."

"Dude, we'ere here on a mission! Remember the plan!"

"If I may interject," JARVIS interrupted. "Steve has requested that you all come into the dining room. He insists that the young sir stays for dinner."

Peter dropped his head against the nearest wall. "I am so screwed."

**________________________**

Dinner was like some sort of sideshow. Steve, Thor, and Bucky all ate by the pound, taking in as much as their mouths could fit. It had to be something to do with muscle mass, but Tony didn't care to dive into that.

Loki picked at his food while making snide comments and occasionally tipping something into Thor's food, not that the blonde seemed to notice. Clint had his toy bow back and shot Bucky in the hand with it when he tried to grab the last chicken leg before Clint could get to it. Natasha calmly ate, staring at Tony with a calculating look the entire time, making him feel like he should slide underneath the table to escape. Bruce was the only normal one there, choosing to remain out of the loud conversation that even Peter had joined in on.

Strangely enough, Tony liked it. Everyone was so engaged, ready to ask questions and make comments to eachother. Even when they were being snarky it was all done in good fun. There was no tense silences or passive aggressive comments like at his own family dinners. These people even tried to make Tony feel included, asking about his hobbies and his interest in science. It made his heart ache.

The atmosphere must have really helped him, unblocked him because two thirds of the way through dinner, as he was lunging to grab a roll before Thor could take it, Tony figure it out. He figured out how to fix it.

"Petey!" Tony turned to the kid who had just shot one of his weird webbing things at the toy arrow flying towards him. "I figured it out! The arc reactor I figured it out!"

"No way!" Pete's eyes grew wide. "We gotta go."

The pair made to stand up, only to have Steve's gaze snap towards them. "Where are you two going?"

"To the lab," Pete muttered, meeting his Pop's gaze with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Peter promised to show me some of his dad's gear since I'm a bit of an engineer myself," Tony tacked on. He was a capable liar. Peter, apparently, was not.

"I don't think so," Steve shook his head. "You're not going anywhere near the lab until your father gets home."

"Pops-"

"Pete," Steve fixed him with a look and, oh, that must be the disappointed face. Tony could feel it. It was very soul dampening. "I know. We know who 'Anthony' is and you're not going jumping through time. You both could get killed and then where would everyone be? It bad enough you did it before! You should have come to me or your father and we could have fixed this. You're both gonna wait here for him to get home."

"But, Pops, you don't understand what will happen!"

"I don't care, Peter."

"There's more to it!" Peter looked a mess, horribly paniced and absolutely guilt stricken.

Steve's face hardened. "What do you mean?"

Before anyone could answer, the lights dimmed and alarms went off, red lights and sirens sounding. The whole group was on their feet in an instant.

"There is a security breach," JARVIS informed. "Justin Hammer has breached the building using Peter's retinal scan. I am unsure how he accomplished this, but I am trying to come to a conclusion. Mister Hammer is currently on the first floor, making his way to the labs. He has a security team from his company with him. I have shut down the elevators, but the stairs remain open."

"We gotta stop him," Steve had a whole air about him, like the ultimate authority. Everyone else was somber as well, ready for instructions and Tony got the feeling that these guys were more than crazy family members. "Hawkeye, you and Buck take up the vents and try to pick them off from above. Thor, you and I will come at them from the front while Widow and Loki sneak around. Bruce, you come with as plan B. We can't let them get to the labs or Pete and Tony."

There were choruses of 'yes sirs' from the group before they all took off. Though Steve stopped long enough to bark at Peter and Tony to stay put. They were gone for all of ten seconds before the pair leapt into action.

"Man, we gotta get to the labs before Glasses-Guy gets there," Peter grabbed Tony and tugged him along, both going at a dead sprint.

"Glasses-Guy is Justin Hammer?" Tony gaped, having a hard time imagining it all.

"Yeah, he totally hates you," Peter supplied.

"I know! He's my roommate. How did he get such awesome tech? Like that weird pulsing bomb he threw at us? There's no way that hack made it!"

Peter was shaking his head as he shoved took the stairs two at a time. "He didn't. It was my dads. He made it and Hammer must have taken it when he he took the other time machine."

"I knew he couldn't make something like that."

"Stop!" Peter stopped dead ahead of him, the pair peering around a corner to see two men in kevlar with guns coming to the corner. "Shit! They must have broke away from the main group. Okay, I got this. Stay behind me."

"Pete-"

The kid ignored him and swung around the corner, shooting the webbing out at the two goons, catching one in the face and attatching the other to the wall by his wrists. Peter shot a few more webs at them for good measure and tugged Tony past them.

"Okay, what the hell is that thing? It's badass," Tony gestured to the web shooter.

Pete blushed slightly and smiled. "My dad and I made them. I mean, he says it was all me, but he helped."

"Okay, but what is the webbing made of?"

"We don't have time for this," Peter hissed as they came upon the lab. He opened it with his retinal scan and shoved Tony inside. "Okay, get to work! JARVIS, put the lab on lock down."

There was a pause as a boom shook the house and screams sounded.

"Yes, Peter."

Tony had never worked so fast in his life, but the pressure was on and he was sorta thriving under it. He was still making small adjustments to the gauntlet, not yet attatching it to the arc reactor when there was a strange sound and the lights cut out.

"JARVIS, what was that?" Tony asked. There was no reply.

"JARVIS?" Peter looked up at the ceiling, worry in his tone. Again, they heard nothing. There was a strange mechanical sound and then the door was being pride open.

"Hello, Tony. Nice to see you again," Justin Hammer came through the door, a gun raised and moving to point at Peter's head.

"Really, Hammer?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "We're how many years into the future and you're still trying to beat me? A little pathetic don't you think? I mean, if you haven't done it by now, you never will."

"Oh, but see, that's where you're wrong," the man smirked, gun still pointed at Peter, making both the younger men very nervous. God, Tony hoped egging him on was the right choice. He just needed a bit of time. "See, I've got it all figured out."

"I highly doubt that, Justin," Tony shook his head. "You never do. And I don't think whatever cheesy villainy thing you've got going on right now is going to work."

"Not cheesy. Smart. See, I'm gonna take that gauntlet that you've fixed up and the arc reactor back to the past. Then I'm gonna take your tech and debut it as my own. No more SI when Hammer Industries surpasses them." Hammer gave a laugh, but it was cut off when he saw Peter move out of the corner of his eyes. "Go ahead, brat. See if you can web me before I shoot you?"

"Where's my family?" Peter growled.

"Laying catatonic a couple floors down. I had another one of those handy pulsors. You're family may try to run the super-hero show, but even they have their weaknesses."

The destraction was good, giving Tony a moment to hook the gauntlet to the arc reactor and slip his fingers into it. Of course, the movement of putting the gauntlet on drew Hammer's attention back to him.

"Don't do that, Stark!" Hammer sneered. "Give me the gauntlet or I'll shoot the kid."

"You really gonna shoot a kid?"

"Either way he's not gonna exist when I'm finished here."

Tony shook his head. "No. I like these guys. I won't let you do that."

Hammer moved the gun slightly to the side and fired off a round, the bullet barely missing Peter. "Stark, hand it over, or I swear to god I'll put an extra hole in this kid."

"Okay! Okay!" Tony huffed, eyes wide and aimed at Peter. The kid was shaking his head at Tony. "Just leave Peter alone."

"Bring me the gauntlet," Hammer gritted out.

It was a stupid move, might have gotten someone killed in hindsight, but it was the only thing he could think of. Upon taking the gauntlet and arc reactor to Hammer, Tony muttered, "Probably should of had me unhook this."

Before Hammer could react Tony had shot the gauntlet. Adjusting the strength had certainly worked, otherwise there would be a hole gaping in the wall now. Instead, Justin Hammer was thrown across the room, a slight burn on his chest as he slumped over.

"Man, that was as low as I could go! I totally could have eviscerated that guy!" Tony shook his head at the gauntlet. Of course, he then remembered Pete and turned to look at the kid. "Peter, you good?"

"I think so," Peter was nodding, looking as if he was in shock.

"Stark," they both turned to the voice, watching as Hammer managed to lift his gun and squeezed the trigger. There was a crisp sound and Hammer was very suddenly siezing up, shaking and finally passing out.

"Now, see, in the future, we have a stun setting on these bad boys."

Peter and Tony looked to the doorway to see a metal suit, red and gold with it's arm extended and a more advanced looking version of Tony's gauntlet aimed at Hammer.

"Dad!" Peter cried, racing forward. The suit opened up and a man stepped out, enveloping Peter in his arms.

"Holy, shit, Peter! What did you do?" The man, Peter's dad, evidentely, raised his head and, oh God, it was Tony. It was Tony in his late forties with a killer goatee, but it was still Tony Stark.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Peter was probably crying, but his face was pressed into the fabric of Older Tony's shirt, so Young Tony couldn't tell. "This is all my fault! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Look, everyone is trying to climb off the floor a few levels down. Let's go down with them and we can discuss what happened," Older Tony laid a hand on Pete's head and ruffled the brown tufts. His gaze then shifted to where Young Tony was still standing in a stupor. "Nice to see myself again. I forgot what a terrible fashion sense I had back then."

Young Tony gaped like a fish before he finally managed to form a cohesive sentence. "I have so many questions."

"Of course you do."

**______________________**

It took awhile to rouse everyone from the strange paralysis that had set in. Clint was stuck in the vent, unable to move and Pete and Young Tony had to figure out a way to drag him out. Admittedly, the actual compound bow he weilded seemed much more impressive than the toy.

When Steve finally managed to get to his feet, he left his shield on the ground and made a beeline for Tony, wrapping him in a hug and spewing out a series of sentiments. Natasha was the only one who managed to get off the floor with any grace and she set about helping Bucky and Sam up. Thor was the first one up, making his way over to Loki to try and assist his brother. Though the black-haired man only spit out curses and informed them all he deserved better treatment than this.

"So, see, it was at the last charity event you made me go to," Peter began to explain the whole ordeal, everyone standing around him with their arms crossed. Though it was clear he was speaking mainly to both Tony's and Steve. "Hammer was there and he was talking a load of crap about Dad. I got so irritated, that I let slip about the time machine when I was trying to talk you up. Anyways, I think he got my retinal scans from a picture he flashed of me."

"Probably was able to scan it and create some kind of film, like a contact lense to put over his eye," Older Tony interjected, earning a nod of agreement from his younger self.

"Yeah, well, he broke into the lab. I was on my way down to work on my web shooters when I saw him escape. I was gonna tell JARVIS, but when I saw he took the time machine I knew it was my fault. I freaked out, 'cause he could go anywhere with that. But I noticed that he was going through your old files and stuff. He was looking at the arc reactor and the gauntlet, which was how you started the suit. There was a date on there. I took a wild guess, grabbed the other time machine and hoped I could fix it all before you knew what happened."

"Why didn't JARVIS say something?" Natasha asked.

"I used my override code to swear him to secrecy," Peter rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

"Yeah, what happened to JARVIS?" Young Tony asked. "He was MIA earlier."

"Hammer used one of my own devices to know out the power to the building and my AI," Older Tony grumbled. "Don't worry, he'll reboot in a bit. He had to do it, since he couldn't get into the lab with JARVIS online and Peter's retinal scans were useless."

"My bad," Peter mumbled. "I'm sorry, dad."

"I know you're sorry, Peter," Older Tony gave him a soft smile. The smile quickly turned into a glare. "I also know that you're gonna say goodbye to your social life for the next two hundred years. You are so grounded, kid."

"I tried to fix it!" Peter protested.

"And made it so much worse!" Older Tony brought a hand up to his head and sighed. "Which reminds me, it's time to take young me back to his own time. Say goodbye everyone."

The whole family gathered around, everyone hugging and squeezing the young Tony, Thor giving the most tearful goodbye. Even Natasha placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Steve approached and gave the younger Tony a fond smile.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Nineteen," Tony answered.

The tall blonde nodded. "Don't worry then. You'll be seeing me again in a few years."

"Damn, I hope so," Tony winked, earning a laugh from Steve.

Peter was the last to approach, his hands in his pockets and gaze averted. "So, I'm sorry about all this."

"Nah, don't be, kid."

"Young you isn't so bad. Actually, it was kinda cool getting to know my dad before he was, y'know, my dad."

"Yeah, well, don't forget you're still grounded," Tony smirked before stepping forward and throwing his arms around the kid. "I'll see you around, Peter."

"It's gonna be awhile," Pete muttered into his shirt.

Tony shrugged. "Worth it."

A hand clapped down on his shoulder and Tony released Peter, looking up into his own eyes. His grin was still the same, better with the facial hair. A wise decision. Before he knew it he was being tugged back towards the lab, everyone shouting goodbye at him.

"So, those questions," Older Tony began. "Still got 'em?"

"Yeah," the younger one nodded. "Let's start with the family. That's really mine? I actually have people who care about me, past all the fame shit?"

"Oh yeah. They're a great bunch. They're all a little lost, and a little broken, and definitely very crazy, but they're ours."

That was good. That was so good.

"What about Howard?" Tony ventured.

His older self stopped and sighed, his gaze far away. "Dad...We disappointed dad a lot over the years."

"I thought so."

"But you know what?" There was a slight smile on Older Tony's face. "We really don't care. 'Cause, yeah, we disappoint the hell out of him. But Clint smiles a lot when we go over arrow ideas together. Bucky has a great arm because of us. Bruce has a safe space. Thor is definitely impressed by anything we do. Nat encourages us. Steve is basically always seeing the best in us and absolutely nothing beats spending time with Petey, especially in the lab. So, we disappoint dad, but we make a hell of a lot of other people proud. And trust me, they're way more important than Howard ever was. Except Loki, he's a little shit."

Tony didn't know what to say to that. It all seemed surreal and he couldn't imagine a way where this would become his life. But it is. This is _his_ future. This is _his_ family. And he can't wait to be here.

"So, what's gonna happen to Hammer," Tony asks as his older self begins putting the time vambrace on.

Older Tony waves a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about him. You just make sure you're attitude towards him doesn't change cause of all this. Remember, change on thing and this could all disappear."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Okay, now hold on," Older Tony finished with the controls and took a hold of his younger self. It was only a few seconds and they were back in the past, back in the basement lab with a working gauntlet and arc reactor in his hands. "Make sure you debut that tomorrow. That's why this date was in the old notes. It was the day I got it working. It was the beginning of the Iron Man suits."

"Yeah," Young Tony nodded, stepping away and placing his stuff down on the lab table. "By the way, thanks."

"No problem," Older Tony shrugged. "Just one thing before I go. When you're about twenty-four and make sure you go to an art gala with you're assistant. It's really important."

"Art gala. Got it."

"Well," Older Tony steps back, typing a few setting into the vambrace. "Good luck."

He's gone. Tony turned back to the gauntlet, a hopefullness in his chest and his brain working full circuit. "Time to get to work."

**Epilogue**  
**Five Years Later...**

"I'm surprised you're so eager to go to all these art shows with me, Tony," Pepper smirked as they peered at another painting. "This is the fifth one you've tagged along to this year."

"Yeah, well," Tony shrugged. "I feel like my older self would be very disappointed in me if I didn't go."

Pepper gave a soft laugh, completely unaware of the implications. "Okay, then. I'll be right back. I just saw someone I need to speak with."

Tony watched her go before turning back to the art and gazing at each painting. He stopped a ways down, entranced by one that seemed oddly familiar. It was interesting, a painting of a young man's back, the muscles rippling but also littered with scars. The left arm was missing.

"Do you like it?" a voice next to him asked. Tony turned sharply at the familiar sound, seeing an equally familiar face, a little leaner and definitely younger.

"It's good," Tony breathed, still looking at the man.

"I'm the artist. My adoptive brother Bucky modeled for me. He's an amputee." The artist cleared his throat and turned fully to face Tony. "My name is Steve Rogers."

"Tony Stark," He grinned. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys like that. It was just a cute little silly thing I had in my head and I really wanted to post it. Let me know what you guys think. I'm not super happy with the ending, but it's eh. Thanks for reading though!!
> 
> Please excuse the terrible science as I am more into the arts than I am the sciences.


End file.
